Summer is the Best Season
by eatpisatchio
Summary: Percy finally gets together with Annabeth but Artemis and the Hunters have taken an interest in Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

Percy POV

It was a really happy day today, though I couldn't exactly put my finger on why. It seemed as if everything was going my way. School went by with no monsters or any problems and the walk home was quite uneventful. Some people liked it to be eventful but if you were a demigod, some peace and quiet would do you some good. I was walking down the street to my apartment when I saw a flash of blond hair. It seemed quite familiar and when I turned to take a better look, it was gone. Then, Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Um, shouldn't you be in San Francisco?" It was a nice surprise to see my best friend but I was a bit curious.

"My school gets out early."

"O" I said dragging the word to make it seem longer. "So are you going to camp?"

"Yup" she said and she ran down the street.

I ran home and jumped onto the couch. I didn't want to get up and since school ended, I would be going to camp soon. So I packed all my stuff and caught a taxi. When I told him my destination, he looked at me funny. I laughed silently at his reaction when he saw my destination, but I can't blame him, he's just a mortal.

I ran over the Half-Blood hill and into camp. I ran into the Big House and bumped into Annabeth. Literally.

"Ow" she mumbled rubbing her forehead. "Oh, hi Percy" a little too cheerful to me. Then, she leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek. After she pulled back, she stared at me, her gray eyes captivating me. I dumbfounded. I know I used such a big word, Annabeth would be proud if me. "Zoe" Annabeth spit her name in disgust.

"Hey, Zoe" and then Annabeth and I left.

"I didn't know the hunters were here." I said.

"Yea, I guess we know now" and we went to dinner.

Percy POV

That night, just as I was getting ready into bed there was a knock.

"Who the hell could that be?" I got up and went over to the door and I found Annabeth.

"I...Um... I had a bad dream." She started.

"You had a nightmare." I said.

"No, it was a bad dream."

"Nightmare"

"Bad dream"

"Nightmare"

"Tribulation in my dream."

"Whaa?"

"Seaweed Brain, it means unhappiness or pain in my dream."

"Um...sure"

"Tribulation means grievous trouble; severe trial or suffering."

"Um.. ok... then... wait why are you here again?"

"I had a bad dream, Seaweed Brain"

"A nightmare."

"In simple words for you, yea its a nightmare."

"Then you need a hug." I gave her a big bear hug.

"Thanks, see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI so i know i havent updated in forever and possibly you guys dont even remember this story but thats ok, i had this chapter sitting in my word doc for like a reallyy long time **

**since two days after i put up the first chapter, it ends kinda badly because i forgot wat i was thinking at that time.**

**idk if im going to finish this so**

Annabeth POV  
I groaned as alarm clock rang. No Athena child likes to be disturbed in their sleep. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. After I got ready, I went over to the dining pavilion with my sister, Maddie, talking about the calculations of something Seaweed Brain wouldn't understand. After the war, Percy and her became a couple. Athena cut some slack, considering that he saved Mt. Olympus. Posideon didn't really care after all he was a carefree man. I saw Percy walking to the pavilion with Thalia, Nico, and Luke, Thalia left the Hunters after Luke was given a second chance. The four of us were made into minor gods, he said that he would become immortal only if the four of us were made into immortals too. Percy forgave Luke since Luke saves the world. Thalia was the goddess of clouds, Percy was the god of tital waves, Nico was the god of bones, and I was the goddess of archeterture. Luke was the god of betryral, ironically. Together the four of us were the gods and goddess of friendship. I ran up to them and pulled Percy into a good morning kiss.  
"And good morning to you too, Wise Girl" said Percy giving her a hug. Then they all went to breakfast. It would be very lonely for Percy, Thalia, and Nico since they didn't have any siblings.  
"Lady Annabeth, are you going to eat that biscut?" asked Maddie.  
"Maddie, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lady! Just call me Annabeth!"

"Yes, Lady Annabeth" sai Maddie with a smirk.  
"Oh, you won't be smiling after i'm done with you in sword training" I said and her smirk was gone pretty fast. In the arena, Luke and Percy would be demostrating to all the new campers on new techinques to fight since they were the best in the camp. It was always fun to watchthe new girl campers to stare at them cause then Thalia and I would always walk up to them and kiss them on the lips. Thalia would always laugh at the girls' expression. Everyone knew how the we saved . I smirked at one girl, a daughter of Apollo, as soon as she found out that I was with Percy. I think her name was Angela, but I don't care and I'm pretty sure no one else cares either.  
At the archery place, Angela was showing off, but after I hit the bullseye eight times in a row, her smirk was wiped off. It was amusing how she was being dissed all the time.

I was sitting under a tree looking at the plans for Mt. Olympus when Percy sat down right next to me. Since he still had Achillies Curse, he needed a lot of naps.

"You know, Mt. Olympus looks great!" said Percy.  
"I'm thinking what if we moved Apollo's temple a bit more to the left, that would give us more hallway space." I said. But Percy was already dead to the world, sleeping on my lap. It gave me some peace and quiet but most of the time I would get distracted and place with his hair. I countinued the plans for Olympus when Zoe walked by.

"I'm thinking what if we moved Apollo's temple a bit more to the left, that would give us more hallway space." I said. But Percy was already dead to the world, sleeping on my lap. It gave me some peace and quiet but most of the time I would get distracted and place with his hair. I countinued the plans for Olympus when Zoe walked by. Percy woke up just then and was sitting next to me.  
"Hi, Percy." said Zoe a lot nicer then ever.

"Um, hi how can I help you?" he said confused. Typical Seaweed Brain, he wouldn't know it if every girl on the world flirted with him.

I shot Zoe daggers, that girl has the nerve to flirt with my boyfriend, oh she's gonna get it later.

"Why are the hunters here anyway?" I asked.

"Artemis is on a hunt" she replied still staring at Percy. I hated that little brat. I kissed Percy and pulled him up to his feet.

"Come on Seaweed Brain.

After we were out of Zoe's earshot, Percy said "Is someone jealous? You know I only love you and you only." He could be so sweet sometimes. I gave him a hug.

"But it's fun to see the new campers' reaction, it's funny" I whispered in his ear.

"You sound like a four year old." he said.

The summer went on with really nothing unless you count the first time we beat the Hunters in Capture the Flag.

Flashback:

"Today we will play capture the flag with the campers and Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Luke against the Hunters" said Chrion. The campers cheered, this would be a memorable game.

The Hermes cabin was on defensive with Luke and Percy, Thalia, and Nico were offensive. The Demeter cabin was closer to our flag along with Hephaestus cabin. The Aphrodite was a distraction to anyone, so they were scattered everywhere in their hot pink armor. The Apollo kids were everywhere, ready to heal anyone or everyone. My cabin and I cracked the Hunters' strategy and had Percy, Thalia, and Nico go around their boarders. We weren't allowed to transport cause we would win really quickly. And oh, the Ares camper was between the Hermes and Demeter cabin. After some time, a group of Hunters burst through trees and there was a war. A few Apollo kids that were with the Heremes cabin whistled and a whole group of Apollo campers popped out of nowhere. It beacame an arrow party. There awere arrows everywhere. By this time, Percy, Thalia, and Nico came back with their flag, looking like they ran out of a warzone, which they kinda did.

The Hermes cabin was on defensive with Luke and Percy, Thalia, and Nico were offensive. The Demeter cabin was closer to our flag along with Hephaestus cabin. The Aphrodite was a distraction to anyone, so they were scattered everywhere in their hot pink armor. The Apollo kids were everywhere, ready to heal anyone or everyone. My cabin and I cracked the Hunters' strategy and had Percy, Thalia, and Nico go around their boarders. We weren't allowed to transport cause we would win really quickly. And oh, the Ares camper was between the Hermes and Demeter cabin. After some time, a group of Hunters burst through trees and there was a war. A few Apollo kids that were with the Heremes cabin whistled and a whole group of Apollo campers popped out of nowhere. It beacame an arrow party. There awere arrows everywhere. By this time, Percy, Thalia, and Nico came back with their flag, looking like they ran out of a warzone, which they kinda did. All the campers cheered, this is history. Later, Percy was telling me how they beat the Hunters, they had sneak through the river and popped up right next to Zeus's Fist. Then they stole the flags, after Nico threw a mini bomb like thing as far as he could. Then Thalia ran and grabbed the flag. But the Hunters found them and shot fart arrows everywhere.


End file.
